jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Gadon Thek
Gadon Thek war der Anführer einer Swoop-Bande namens Geheime Bek und lebte zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege in der Unterstadt von Taris. Biografie Zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege wurde Taris von den Mandalorianern besetzt. Gadon führte zusammen mit den Geheimen Bek einen Widerstand gegen die Invasoren an und verzettelte die Mandalorianer in der Unterstadt immer wieder in Kämpfe. Da ihm klar war, dass sie sich nicht allein auf Dauer würden halten können, wollte er mit dem offiziellen Widerstand von Taris zusammenkommen, doch sahen diese die Geheimen Bek nur als Verbrecher an. Deswegen stimmte er Gryphs Plan zu, Zayne Carrick nach Taris zu holen. Zayne galt immer noch als der Mörder der Padawane von Taris und seine Auslieferung würde einen Zusammenschluss mit dem Widerstand ermöglichen. Vor allem brauchte Gadon medizinische Versorgung für seine Verwundeten. Bevor man Zayne aber ausliefern konnte, fand dieser heraus, dass Brejik und Griff Vao die Kinder der Polizeipräsidentin von Taris entführt und versteckt hatten, was gegen den ausdrücklichen Befehl von Gadon geschehen war. Er war sehr wütend auf die Beiden, doch räumte ihm dies eine neue Möglichkeit ein, und so ließ er Zayne frei und nahm stattdessen die Kinder mit. Zusammen flogen alle zum Treffen mit dem Widerstand. Dort kam es aber durch Zaynes Anwesenheit beinahe zu einem Kampf, als Gadon, zusammen mit den Geheimen Bek, Zayne gegen einen Angriff der Jedi Raana Tey verteidigte. Nur durch das Eingreifen von Senator Gorravus konnte ein Blutbad verhindert werden. Nachdem Zaerdra der Polizeipräsidentin ihre Kinder wieder gegeben hatte, schlossen sich der Widerstand und die Geheimen Bek doch zusammen. Gemeinsam planten sie die Sprengung des Jedi-Turms, welcher den Mandalorianern als Hauptquartier diente. Er wartete in einiger Entfernung zusammen mit Gryph, Brejik und Del Moomo auf das Signal des Spähtrupps um Zayne. Als er jedoch die Nachricht bekam, dass Cassus Fett den Widerstand angegriffen hatte und sich alle in den Unterschlupf der Geheimen Bek zurückgezogen hatten, wollte er zu ihnen stoßen. Jedoch ließ er sich von Gryph überzeugen, Zayne zu helfen, weswegen die Beiden zum Turm flogen. Dort konnten sie ein Seil hinunterlassen und Zayne sowie Shel Jelavan aus dem Turm retten, ehe Gryph diesen sprengte. Danach gelang ihnen dank Gadons großen Flugkünsten die Flucht vor den Mandalorianern. Als Anführer einer der beiden größten Swoop-Banden auf Taris war Gadon Thek immer darauf bedacht, sich aus zwielichtigen oder kriminellen Geschäften herauszuhalten. Im Gegensatz zu den Schwarzen Vulkar lehnte er Gewalt ab und kümmerte sich um seine Untergebenen wie ein Vater. Nach der Besetzung des Planeten durch die Sith zeigte Gadon seine Ablehnung gegenüber diesen relativ offen und sorgte in der Unterstadt dafür, dass die Sith einen schweren Stand hatten. Natürlich war Gadon ein passionierter Swoop-Pilot, der regelmäßig an den Rennen auf Taris teilnahm. Eines Tages jedoch hatte er einen schweren Unfall während eines solchen Rennens, wobei er sein Augenlicht verlor. Zwar konnte dies durch Implantate größtenteils wiederhergestellt werden, diese gestatteten es ihm aber nicht, weiterhin am Steuer eines Swoops zu sitzen. Außerdem hatte der Unfall den Effekt, dass Gadons ohnehin sehr vorsichtige Leibwächterin Zaerdra kaum noch von der Seite des Bandenchefs wich. Nach dem Verlust seines Augenlichtes erwarteten viele Mitglieder der Geheimen Bek, dass Gadon die Führung der Bande an den idealistischen jungen Brejik weitergeben würde. Dies lehnte Gadon jedoch ab, da ihm klar war, dass Brejik noch nicht bereit war, eine solche Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Desillusioniert verließ der junge Mann die Bek und schloss sich den Schwarzen Vulkar an, wobei er schnell zu deren Chef aufstieg und einen Bandenkrieg gegen seine ehemaligen Freunde anzettelte. Im Jahr 3956 VSY erreichte die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Banden kurz vor dem jährlichen großen Swoop-Rennen seinen Höhepunkt, als die Vulkar einen Beschleuniger-Prototypen aus dem Entwicklungslabor der Bek stahlen. Zu dieser Zeit strandeten auch die Jedi Bastila Shan und ihre Begleiter Carth Onasi und Revan, der keine Erinnerung an seine Zeit als Sith-Lord mehr hatte, auf Taris, wobei Bastila von den Vulkar gefangen genommen und als Hauptpreis für das anstehende Rennen ausgesetzt wurde. Auf ihrer Suche nach der jungen Jedi wandten sich Revan und Carth an Gadon Thek, der ihnen seine Hilfe zusicherte. Dazu mussten die beiden allerdings zusammen mit dem Twi'lek-Mädchen Mission Vao, einer guten Bekannten Theks, und deren Wookiee-Freund Zaalbar den Prototypen wiederbeschaffen, was ihnen auch gelang. Daraufhin ließ Gadon Revan als Swoop-Pilot für die Bek beim jährlichen Rennen antreten. Nachdem der ehemalige Sith alle Streckenrekorde gebrochen hatte, weigerte sich Brejik jedoch, Bastila freizugeben und befahl seinen Leuten den Angriff auf die Bek. Beim folgenden Handgemenge wurden alle Vulkar einschließlich Brejik getötet. Gadon, der immer noch an das Gute in seinem ehemaligen Schützling geglaubt hatte, wurde durch diese traurige Entwicklung schwer getroffen und bat sich eine gewisse Zeit zur stillen Trauer aus. Hinter den Kulissen *Während der Infiltration der Vulkar-Basis kann der Spieler das Angebot Kandon Arks annehmen und für die Vulkar am Rennen teilnehmen. Dadurch gewinnt man zusätzliche 500 Credits und einen Bonus auf die Dunkle Seite, beeinflusst die nachfolgenden Geschehnisse jedoch nicht. *Gadon Thek wird im englischen Original des Videospiels Original von Phil LaMarr gesprochen. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage des Hasses * Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Tarisianer Kategorie:Rennfahrer Kategorie:Geheime Bek Kategorie:Tarisianischer Widerstand Kategorie:Legends en:Gadon Thek es:Gadon Thek